Awakening Spell
Housed within the hundreds of pages of the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, the Awakening Spell is a powerful spell that can be used to remove disease from the ill. If an individual is unconscious due to illness, reciting this spell will Awaken them. But be warned, the spell not only Awakens the sick person, it Awakens the disease as well, transferring it from the sick into the poppet. The poppet used must be disposed of properly. Prue and Phoebe Cast the Spell on Piper After a friend smuggled in the Kiwano fruit from South Africa into San Francisco, Piper Halliwell was given the Kiwano to use at her club, P3. But within the fruit box was a sand fly that carried the Oroyo Fever, a life-threatening blood infection. When Piper prepared the fruit she was biten and shortly thereafter, was hospitalized after collapsing in her club. : Thinking it was something trendy like Mono or Epstein-Barr, Piper and her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, didn't know how serious it really was until an infectious disease specialist named Dr. Curtis Williamson explained the significance of the illness. Prue and Phoebe were terrified about losing Piper and against Piper's wishes asked their Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt to help Piper, but he couldn't, The Elders wouldn't allow it. : To hell with the consequences, Prue and Phoebe then realized a spell was the only answer to save their sister. They went to the Attic of Halliwell Manor and searched the Book of Shadows for magical help, that is when they found the Awakening Spell. : Back at the hospital, they returned to an unconscious Piper, accompanied by Dan Gordon; the sisters asked Dan to leave and Prue used her power of Telekinesis to obtain a vial of Piper's blood as Phoebe retrieved a ninja poppet from an ill boy in the hospital. With Dan getting soda and doctors nearby, the two sisters proceeded as quickly as possible to cast the spell. : Laying the poppet on Piper's stomach, Phoebe poured some of the blood on it and they recited the spell as they lay both of their hands on Piper's body and forehead. Close to completion, Dr. Williamson was about to walk in but Prue blasted the door closed with her power, preventing the doctor from opening the door. The sisters completed the spell and Piper suddenly awoke to her sisters' embrace. Prue let go of the door and the doctor walked in, baffled that Piper has awoken and by how the source of infection was gone. As the doctor examined Piper, Phoebe disposed of the ninja poppet in a hazardous waste container, but the the ninja doll came to life, tearing the bag with it's sword - the doll was Awake and with him, the disease as well. Dr. Williamson agreed to discharge Piper but still wanted to test her blood to discover how the miracle happened. : Celebrating her Awakening, Piper and her sisters went to P3 where they quickly found out something was off, Phoebe watched as Piper moved at the speed of light around the club cleaning it. The sisters were quickly taken back to hospital and quarantined after the illness struck more patients and employees at the hospital due to the ninja poppet pricking people with it's sword. : Realizing how serious the situation was, while in quarantine, Piper asked the sisters to reverse the spell and ask Leo to heal her. But Prue and Phoebe revealed they asked Leo to help but he couldn't and if they do reverse the spell, she could die. Piper didn't want anyone to suffer because of her and demanded that Prue get the reversal spell by using her power of Astral Projection to project into the Manor and retrieve the spell from the Book. : Reluctant, Prue did as her sisters wished and projected into the Manor. She flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows and found the reversal. She returned to the quarantine room at the hospital with her sisters and told Piper she didn't want to cast the spell, but Piper was adamant. Prue and Phoebe placed their hands on Piper and recited the reversal spell causing Piper to fall back into unconsciousness and fall to the floor. : Phoebe quickly called for help and nurses rushed Piper into a bed where Piper nearly died but when her soul was about the move on, Leo intervened and healed her, going against the wishes of the Elders. Piper returned to her body and was back to her regular self. Leo was later punished by the Elders, who clipped his wings, making him mortal. Ramifications *Upon waking up, Piper called for Leo while Dan was right beside her, showing Dan that Piper still had feelings for Leo. *Dr. Williamson was adamant in finding out why the infection left Piper's body so quickly and studied the sisters' blood for months after Piper's release, injecting it into monkeys. The monkeys later turn on the doctor, infecting him with the sisters' powers ultimately leading to the sisters' having to kill him. The Book of Shadows Prue and Phoebe discovered the Awakening Spell in the Book of Shadows, the spell read thus: Awakening Spell Trouble blood with sleep's unease, Remove the cause of this disease. Sleep Eternal, nevermore, And shift the source of illness borne, To this poppet whom none shall mourn. See Also For more information, see To Reverse Awakening Spell. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Spells Category: Season 2